The networking of sensors in a motor vehicle often requires the relatively precise temporal association of the recording of measured values and the output of measured values so that the measured values from different sensors can be related in terms of time. A known method involves deliberately stimulating the sensors to record measured values by means of a trigger signal and then reading the data in a synchronized manner. The synchronization is usually effected using chip select signals, data words, a digital synchronization signal or simple voltage pulses.
In all uses in a vehicle, the requirements are focused on the robustness and interference immunity of the signals. In this case, there are significant differences if the sensors are combined on a printed circuit board or if sensors distributed in the vehicle, so-called satellites, are involved. In the case of a large number of satellites, in particular in the airbag region, the transmission of the data via a two-wire current interface has been successful. In this case, the supply lines of the sensor are often used both to supply voltage and to transmit data in a bidirectional manner.